Una linda Reconciliación
by Kamy Black M
Summary: Es el día de San Valentín y Harry se siente miserable, Draco lo ha dejado. Sin embargo, las Serpientes son fieles a sus amos... y Draco siempre vuelve con su León. Slash, Lemmon  ¡Menores no entren! .


Los personajes no me pertenecen...

_**Advertencia**_: Lemmon, Slash, Drarry...

* * *

><p>Bufó, completamente enojado. Era ya la segunda vez en la semana que se peleaba con Draco por el mismo tema… Pansy Parkinson, esa zorra que andaba detrás de él como la perra que era.<p>

Le enfurecía que esa estuviera tan cerca de él, que lo manoseara. Y él solo sonreía cuando le reclamaba, ponía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y arrogante, y le decía con voz sensual: _"¿Acaso estás celoso, Potter?"_

Y maldita sea, que sí lo estaba. Porque Pansy era una chica, y tenía todo lo que a él le faltaba… atrevimiento, sensualidad, descaro, arrogancia, y ¡era una chica!

Si bien sabía que Draco era tan homosexual como él mismo, no podía sacarse el pensamiento negativo de la cabeza. Además ¡Como si él no se hubiera puesto celoso de Ginny! ¡Por Merlín, por poco y le lanza un _Cruciatus_!

Y, para variar, le jodía eso del secretismo en su relación. Ya había matado a Voldemort, había vuelto a Hogwarts para terminar su educación… ¡Y no podía tener una relación normal! Después de que terminara con Ginny a causa del descubrimiento de su sexualidad, había empezado a hablar con el rubio, paseaban por los pasillos del castillo, conversaban de todo y a la vez nada, reían por todo.

Y, cuando en la noche se habían topado sin querer por los pasillos, ambos se habían ido hacia la Torre de Astronomía para conversar…. Y de repente Draco lo estaba besando.

Si, aún recordaba cuando le había tomado de la nuca y acercado a sus labios. Había sido un beso extraordinario, y en ese sí que no había faltado la corriente eléctrica de la que tanto hablaban las chicas chismosas.

Se habían besado y toqueteado hasta las dos de la madrugada. Al otro día Draco lo había llevado hacia la Sala de los Menesteres y habían hablado sobre el tema. Harry no pudo aguantar mas y le había confesado su cariño, Draco había sonreído de forma arrogante y había dicho_ "¿Y quien no, si soy tan hermoso?"_ y luego le había besado con una pasión indescriptible.

Y ahora, cinco meses después, no quería decir aún nada sobre su relación. Entonces, Harry había comprendido que Draco se avergonzaba de ser lo que era: un homosexual, y se avergonzaba de él y su relación con "El—niño—que—vivió".

Harry miro el cielo con un aire nostálgico, recordando los momentos que había pasado con su Dragón… entonces se dio cuenta de que el rubio nunca le había dicho que correspondía sus sentimientos. Quizás él solo quería probar algo nuevo… ¿Y qué mejor que ligándose con El Elegido? Probando nuevos rumbos.

Su corazón se oprimió en respuestas a sus pensamientos… era imposible que Draco no lo quisiera, después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, de tantas sonrisas sinceras y besos robados. No, simplemente el rubio no podría fingir todo aquello, tampoco la dulzura y amor con la que lo había tratado al hacerle el amor.

No… su mente decía que era lo mas razonable y probable, pero su corazón se negaba a creer semejante cosa.

Lentamente fue levantándose de la silla que había transfigurado y la devolvió a su forma original. Camino por los desiertos pasillos del castillo como un alma en pena, dirigiéndose a la  
>Torre Gryffindor como si allí lo estuviera esperando Aragog con los centauros, Umbridge, cien Dementores, encabezado de Voldemort que había salido de su tumba para agobiarlo.<p>

Sonrió de manera irónica, mientras pensaba en lo estúpido que había sido para pensar que Draco lo quisiera de verdad ¡Y él, como un tonto pensando en un futuro a su lado!

A su relación no le veía ningún futuro... ¿Pero como va a tener futuro si ni siquiera había una _"relación"_? Draco había terminado con lo que sea que tuvieran después de que Harry le había gritado en la Sala de los Menesteres que él no se tomaba en serio las cosas y que quizás tendría menos problemas siendo pareja de Zacharias Smith.

El le había contestado con un tono mordaz _"Bueno, será mejor que te vallas con él entonces, que te haga gritar como lo hago yo. Claro, puedes hacer lo que quieras y follarte con quien se te antoje, que yo ya obtuve suficiente, Potter"_

Si se había enojado con ello por las palabras que le dijo, o porque estuviera buscando solo una escusa para terminar con él, Harry no lo sabia. Lo único que tenia claro era que no podía estar sin su Dragón de sedosos cabellos platinados y hermosos ojos grises. Mucho menos sin su retorcido sentido del humor.

El camino se le hiso un martirio, lleno de pensamientos pesimistas y deprimentes, hasta que por fin llego frente a la Dama Gorda. Ésta lo miro suspicazmente y con ojo critico.

—¿Dónde estuviste, muchacho?—le pregunto con curiosidad y una mirada desconfiada.

—Resaca Agobiante—dijo la contraseña sin inmutarse ante la indignación de la Dama Gorda, había puesto esa contraseña tan rara debido a la borrachera que se le pego junto con Violeta por tomarse cuanta copa encontraban a su paso… estuvo con resaca durante todo el día anterior.

Entro a la Sala Común, y se detuvo por un minuto o dos frente al fuego. En ese momento se sentía tan desdichado que hubiera dado cualquier cosa por una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras sus piernas lo llevaban a las habitaciones de los chicos. Entro a la suya, la cual aún compartía con Dean Thomás (que no había tenido oportunidad de cursar séptimo debido a que en ese momento lo perseguían por ser hijo de _muggles_), Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom (quien no había aprendido nada aparte de lanzar _Cruciatus_ en DCAO con los Carrow) y Ron Weasley, su mejor amigo, quien lo había acompañado en la odisea que fue el buscar los Horrocruxes para matar a Tom Riddle.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, por lo que no podía ver muy bien lo que tenia en el camino y termino cayendo dos veces debido a los zapatos que habían tirado en el suelo, y según su olor le indicaron eran de Seamus.

Se quito la ropa y las tiro por el suelo, ya en la mañana las recogería. Quedándose con sus bóxers de color azul medianoche, se acostó en su cama, cerro las cortinas y lanzo un hechizo silenciador. Esas últimas noches había tenido pesadillas tremendas, rememorando la muerte de Sirius, Lupin, Tonks y Fred… era demasiado, aparte de estar deprimido por su relación con el rubio ni siquiera podía dormir bien debido al pasado que aún le perseguía, ese maldito año en el que perdió tanto. Ahora ni siquiera era feliz porque había ganado: la gente le adoraba y sus amigos lo querían, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirse solo, sentimiento que se reducía a cenizas cuando estaba al lado de Draco y ahora eso también terminó.

Tuvo un sueño inquietante, y aunque no veía nada mas que oscuridad, sentía una opresión en el pecho que lo ahogaba. Algo que le quitaba el aire, pero no podía sentir de donde provenía, solo sabia que sus pulmones necesitaban oxigeno y éste no llegaba.

De repente, todo terminó y se sintió desfallecer, en un tumulto lleno de sentimientos de desdicha y tristeza.

…

Se levanto sobresaltado, con un nudo en la garganta. Sus parpados le pesaban y la claridad del día le hacían daño a sus ojos. Con manos temblorosas busco en la mesita de noche sus anteojos y se los coloco.

Quito los hechizos de las cortinas y se cambio, no dándole demasiada importancia a su vestimenta, solo se preocupo por una capa limpia, lisa y de color negro. Ese día, los de séptimo no tenían clases por motivos que desconocía debido a su poca atención que presto en clases de Transfiguraciones.

Ya una vez preparado, bajó a la Sala Común buscando a Ron, quien ese día en particular había madrugado quien sabe porque.

Lo encontró sentado en un sofá ubicado en una esquina oscura, con la mano sosteniendo su barbilla en un gesto pensativo que a Harry le hiso gracia, aunque ni siquiera pudo sonreír.

Estaba adormilado, tenso, triste y paranoico; ese no era uno de sus mejores días.

Se acerco a su amigo con paso vacilante, no sabia que lo tenia tan… _así_, o mas bien sabía _qué_ le pasaba, pero no sabía _como_ ayudar. En eso del amor era un desastre.

—Hey—saludo algo incomodo, mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Ron levantó la vista desganadamente, y lo miró con pesadumbre.

—No sé que hacer—respondió, yendo directamente al grano, cosa que sorprendió a Harry.

—Díselo—respondió con simpleza, como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo.

—Gracias por el consejo ¡Como no se me había ocurrido antes!—dijo sarcásticamente, mientras rodaba los ojos.

—Es fácil, siéntate a su lado, y dile que le gustas… o bésala—se encogió de hombros, si Ron no se animaba a decirle, su amiga haría lo de cuarto año y saldría con otro.

Ron le lanzo una mirada aflijida—No es tan fácil

—Para mi lo fue—respondió antes de poder evitarlo, luego se reprendió mentalmente mientras se sentía enrojecer.

—¿Y quien es la afortuna…—su frase quedo a la mitad, pues Hermione estaba bajando las escaleras desde el dormitorio de las chicas. Vestía una capa de seda negra que le asentaba muy bien a su morena piel, y su cabello estaba sujeto en una coleta, aunque hubiese sido mejor que lo rizara un poco en las puntas para que quedar mejor—se encontró pensando Harry, y con horror se dio cuenta que era mas Gay de lo que pensaba.

—Vaya, ¿tan mal estoy?—pregunto Hermione, quien ya estaba parada frente a ellos. Su tono era medio en broma—medio en serio.

—N… no, estas muy bonita, Herms ¿no, Harry?—Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello, avergonzado pero determinado.

—Si, Hermione, estas hermosa—acató Harry, quien salió de su horror y compuso la cara. Con torpeza se excusó y salió de la Sala Común de Gryffindor a paso apresurado, para dejar a solas a los tortolitos.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban casi desiertos, a excepción de algunos Revenclaws y Slytherins, en su mayoría chicas, quienes cotilleaban entre ellas y soltaban risitas de lo mas tontas.

Con un suspiro pesado, comenzó a pasearse por los corredores, pensando en su miserable vida. No sabia como decirles a sus mejores amigos que era gay y que salía con Draco Malfoy, hijo del ex mortífago que quiso asesinarlos, pero que habían terminado porque éste no quería que su relación se hiciera pública.

Tampoco sabia como actuar de ahora en adelante, aunque tampoco debía preocuparse tanto. Faltaban solo unos dos meses para terminar el año y graduarse… luego estudiaría en la Academia de Aurores, y trabajaría mucho.

Viviría sólo en un departamento cerca del Ministerio, tendría una chimenea conectada a la Red Flú, compraría otra escoba, quizás se convertiría en un Animago (seria un fénix), compraría también un tablero de ajedrez y un gato, quien seria cuidado por Kreacher. Tendría que comprarle también un lindo atuendo al elfo, esa ropa/almohadón, no le gustaba.

Quizás también podría comprarle una elfina para que no se sintiera tan solo cuando Harry saliera a pasear al gato.

Sí, esa seria su vida.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que algo había mal.

Muchas chicas cuchicheando y riendo como locas, cosas rosas volando, un letrero de "Feliz día de San Valentín" colgado en el Gran Comedor, parejas metiéndose la lengua hasta la garganta por ahí…

Si, definitivamente algo estaba mal. Era el maldito día de los enamorados donde había bebes con pañal lanzando flechas, y chicas con chocolate de aspecto sospechoso.

Harry suspiro con pesadumbre, solo rogaba que su comida no estuviera minada de Filtro de Amor. Lo único con lo que le faltaba lidiar, un maldito día lleno de cursilerías y ni siquiera tenia pareja.

Genial. Ahora se estaba poniendo melodramático y melancólico ¡A la mierda Draco! Esta vez, si que no estaría detrás de él para que volvieran_. Si Malfoy quiere reconciliación, tendrá que buscarla_—pensó con tono mordaz.

Pero Draco no lo busco en toda la tarde ¡ni siquiera lo había visto en todo el maldito día! Y odiaba maldecir, pero el rubio ya lo tenía cansado. Quizás esa era la ocasión para olvidar todo y mandarlo a la mierda, seguir con su vida y comprarse el estúpido gato.

…

Según le habían contado, habría un estúpido e inservible baile por el _Día de San Valentín_… ¡pfff! ¡Estúpidos enamorados cursis! Él ciertamente no era así de empalagoso y nunca lo seria. Fin.

Estaba de un humor de perros, por lo que se encerró en su cama y lanzo todos los hechizos de protección que conocía a las cortinas, incluso el Repelente de Muggles.

Ron y Hermione habían _desaparecido_ cuando Harry había vuelto, por lo que no los había visto desde que los dejó solos en la Sala Común. Quizás se dijeron cosas cursis, pelearon un rato y luego se besaron como locos… y él era el único que estaba solo, porque apostaría su Saeta de Fuego a que Draco se consiguió otra u _otro_ ya.

Estaba tan enojado, triste, deprimido… lo que sea. Simplemente en ese momento no se aguantaba ni solo. Y encima tenia hambre… mucha hambre.

—Kreacher—llamo con voz ronca, no había hablado desde la mañana. Era un dramático y estúpido, pero estaba enamorado y con el corazón roto.

El elfo apareció encima de la cama, con un sonoro _Crack_.

—¿Si, amo?—pregunto el elfo, haciendo una estúpida reverencia. Estúpidos elfos domésticos, estúpidas reverencias… y estúpido día de San Valentín.

—Kreacher ¿podrías traerme un sándwich de jamón, con queso, salsa mexicana, lechuga, tomate, y con un palito en el medio?—preguntó Harry, de repente mas animado. Si Ron lo viera estaría orgulloso de él.

Kreacher lo miró raro, mientras asentía.

—Si, amo. Señor, yo quisiera preguntarle, si no es molestia claro, pero no tiene que hacerlo si usted no quiere, después de todo es mi amo… pero ¿le sucede algo? ¿se ha tomado mucho Whisky de Fuego, mi amo?—el elfo lo miro preocupado. Harry maldijo una vez mas a los elfos domésticos interiormente.

—Si, Kreacher, estoy bien. Ahora necesito el sándwich, tengo hambre. Ah, también una coca—cola—le dijo con voz amable, pero maldijo en su interior una vez mas a los elfos.

…

Una hora después, se le había pasado el hambre, pero seguía muy enojado, triste, melancólico y deprimido como un jodido emo muggle.

Eran alrededor de las ocho, por lo que en unos cinco minutos comenzaría el estúpido baile. Ron ya se había preparado, pero Harry seguía con la ropa de la mañana. No iría al estúpido baile, no vería a las estúpidas parejas cursis… y no quería ver al estúpido de Draco.

Bueno, en realidad sí quería verlo, pero el rubio lo había lastimado mucho, no podía simplemente olvidarlo… además habían terminado. Draco había terminado con él.

Con furia lanzo los restos del sándwich en el suelo, mientras sentía temblores recorrer su cuerpo. No lloraría, no había llorado el día que habían terminado y ciertamente no lloraría ahora.

Sin embargo sus lagrimas se fusionaron con el agua, mientras se daba un baño caliente. No pudo evitar tampoco unos cuantos sollozos, que salieron desde lo mas profundo de su corazón.

¡Por Merlín! Estaba destrozado, ya no podía hacer de cuenta que no paso nada. Porque ciertamente había pasado, Draco no lo amaba, lo había dejado y se avergonzaba de él.

Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos, y aunque tratara de tomarlo como humor, sabia que jamás dejaría de quererlo. Y Merlín, tampoco quería vivir solo con Kreacher y un gato.

Quería vivir con Draco, despertar abrazado a su cintura después de una noche llena de pasión. Quería hacer el desayuno mientras lo esperaba y recibía con un beso a la _francesa_. Quería que tomaran un baño juntos ¡Y maldición! Quería compartir toda su vida al lado del rubio, quería todo de él y darle todo de sí.

Pero las cosas habían cambiado y el jubilo y alegría que sentía hace poco mas de un mes se esfumo y lo hiso despertar con la mas negra de las pesadillas. De repente se vio obligado a poner los pies sobre la Tierra súbitamente. Así sin mas.

Se enjabono el cuerpo entero, tratando de borrar el rastro que quedo en él desde hace cinco meses. Quería sacarse su olor, la suavidad, quería sacarlo de su corazón.

Pero no había baño alguno que pudiera hacerlo. No había shampoo, acondicionador ni jabones que pudieran sacar el rastro que dejo gravado a fuego en su corazón.

Reprimió las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir. Quizás podría llorar solo en otro lugar mas privado que los baños de prefectos.

Ya una vez secado y cambiado, solo con un pijama que consistía en unos pantalones de algodón negros y una camisa blanca, con unos tenis; se puso encima la capa de invisibilidad.

Camino por los pasillos desiertos hasta llegar a la Sala de los Menesteres. Paso frente a la pared desnuda tres veces, concentrándose sólo en estar en paz y poder llorar sus pesares tranquilo.

La puerta apareció y Harry inmediatamente entro.

Era una habitación. Tenia una cama matrimonial que se veía muy cómoda fundada en unas sabanas de seda color verde y plata ¡Verde y plata!

Había también un sillón de cuero negro que se veía estupendo y el suelo estaba tapizado con una hermosa alfombra color rojo fuego.

Sin embargo, no le importo mucho la habitación, solo se sento en la cama y puso su cabeza entre sus manos.

Estaba jodido, amaba a Draco y no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba y él había terminado con su relación. No le importo los meses que estuvieron juntos, no le importo el hecho de que Harry se haya entregado a él sin reservas… ¡Merlín! No le importo nada.

Y eso era lo que lo mataba… no le importo lo suficiente como para luchar. Siquiera le tenia cariño, era solo sexo.

Si, para él fue solo sexo desenfrenado y el mejor, pero al fin y al cabo solo eso. Sexo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer como torrentes en sus mejillas, empañando su vista. Los sollozos se hicieron cada vez mas audibles y las lagrimas no paraban de brotar de sus ojos esmeraldas.

Sentía una opresión que le impedía respirar, un nudo en la garganta que le dolía. Y su corazón, hecho pedazos, se oprimió con una furia inusitada que hiso que jadeara. Levanto la cabeza y llevo sus manos a su pecho, donde un dolor agudo se concentraba.

Era como si le faltara una parte muy importante de sí mismo, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón desgarrando su interior. Como si… era incluso confuso describirlo, ya que jamás había experimentado algo así.

Las lagrimas ya se habían secado, sin embargo los sollozos seguían con una fuerza renovada. Los espasmos acompañaban a su tembloroso cuerpo, y se sintió un poco mejor.

Eso fue solo un minuto, porque al siguiente le dolía la cabeza como si cien snith estuvieran revoloteando en su cráneo.

De repente, sintió una presencia detrás suyo. Llevo sus manos al bolsillo de su pantalón, y rodeo su varita. La guerra le había enseñado a dejar los sentimientos atrás para mantener la cabeza fría.

Eso fue lo que hiso, se olvido de Draco por un momento y dejo que sus instintos guiaran. No sabia como habían entrado, pero tampoco importaba eso en ese momento. Se tumbo a un lado de la cama, y con un salto se levanto y apunto su varita al visitante.

Era Draco Malfoy, que estaba parado mirándolo con una expresión de tal desdicha que por un momento le quito el aire. Estaba tan hermoso como siempre, con la diferencia que tenia unas ojeras bajo sus preciosos ojos grises. Su cabello rubio platinado estaba alborotado, cosa rara en él. Su ropa estaba desacomodada.

Estaba tan descuidad que por un momento Harry se desconcentró, sin embargo mantuvo la cabeza fría y pregunto con un tono gélido:

—¿Qué quieres?

Se sintió orgulloso de que su voz no se le haya quebrado, pues se sentía desmoronar otra vez. Era tan injusto que con su sola presencia pudiera causar tantas emociones en él.

Draco hiso una mueca, como si algo le doliera, sin embargo Harry evito sus ojos. Si los miraba estaría perdido, pues su debilidad eran sus hermosos ojos grises.

—Yo… quería hablar contigo—fue apenas un susurro, pero Harry lo escucho. Asintió con una mirada dura y fría, mientras señalaba el sillón.

Draco se sentó en él, y Harry deseó uno frente al del rubio. Segundos después se sentó en el sillón que la sala le había proporcionado.

—Habla—su voz sonaba hueca y sin emoción alguna, cosa que al parecer Draco no se esperaba. Comenzó a apretarse las manos con nerviosismo, pero Harry mantuvo la calma.

—Yo… quería disculparme—esto sorprendió a Harry, pues no se lo esperaba. Los Malfoy no pedían perdón. Nunca.

—Esta bien—su tono fue cortante, no se rendiría tan fácil esta vez. Si Draco quería volver con él tendría que pedírselo, Harry ya estaba cansado de hacerlo él. De dejar su orgullo Gryffindor a un lado y seducir a Draco para que se reconciliaran.

—Yo… enserio Harry, estoy dispuesto a hacer nuestra relación publica. Le dejare las cosas claras a Pansy y… solo perdóname—su voz sonó casi como una súplica y de repente se vio envuelto en los brazos de Draco.

Trato de zafarse, sin embargo Draco era mas fuerte. Lo tomo de la nuca y lo beso con fiereza.

Sus manos, antes tratando de zafarse, ahora estaban en la espalda ancha y musculosa del Slytherin, mientras sentía su lengua delinear el contorno de sus labios. Abrió la boca gustoso y dejo que Draco hiciera con su boca lo que quisiera. Ya estaba empezando a extrañar sus dulces y tiernos labios.

Un momento. Se estaba entregando como una chica virginal. ¡Era injusto! Haciendo acoplo de toda su fuerza de voluntad, empujo al rubio lejos de él.

—Para—susurro débilmente, su corazón saltando como un colibrí.

Draco paso su lengua por los labios de Harry con dulzura, gesto que debilito aun mas a Harry.

—Quiero hacerte el amor—susurro Draco con voz cargada de deseo. Harry suspiro con pesadumbre, era muy difícil resistirse al muchacho de ojos grises.

—No… no haré el amor contigo. Nunca mas—sí, sonó demasiado exagerado y poco creíble ya que en ese momento su mano estaba en la espalda del rubio, como si éste fuera su tabla de salvación.

Draco sonrió. Harry tembló.

_Esa_ era la sonrisa Slytherin, lo que significaba que tenia un plan macabro en mente.

—Ok—susurro en su oído, mientras pasaba su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja. Comenzó a bajar despacio, llevando su lengua por su cuello y depositando un beso y un pequeño mordisco ahí. Harry gimió sin poder evitarlo, mientras en rubio se sentaba en su regazo y mordisqueaba su cuello.

Eso dejaría marca, estaba seguro…

Draco atacó sus labios una vez mas, al momento que colaba sus manos bajo su camiseta y acariciaba su torso. Sus manos estaban tibias y eran tan gentiles al tocarlo que por un momento Harry pensó que iba a enloquecer.

No pudo mas. Simplemente se entrego a las caricias y comenzó a devolver el beso con mas fiereza hasta que se les hiso imposible respirar. Tomo la cintura del Slytherin y lo atrajo aún mas hacia si, frotando así su excitación con la del otro chico.

El roce fue simplemente una delicia y mas de lo que podía soportar, y por como le estaba quitando la ropa estaba seguro que Draco pensaba lo mismo.

Sus manos blancas lo liberaron de la camiseta, a la vez que las morenas de él se encargaban de desabrochar el pantalón del rubio.

Dando tumbos y medio vestidos llegaron hasta la cama, donde se encargaron de desvestir al otro. Harry comenzó a besar la curvatura del cuello de Draco dando leves mordiscos… marcándolo como de _su_ propiedad.

Draco, sin embargo, estaba mas interesado en otra parte de su anatomía, pues sus manos estaban agarrando su miembro con firmeza, y Harry se olvido de todo.

Jadeo ruidosamente, sorprendido y algo atontado debido a la ola de placer que lo lleno de la cabeza a los pies.

Draco, viendo que su plan estaba surtiendo efecto, comenzó a mover su mano. De arriba abajo. De abajo arriba. Una, dos, tres veces… suavemente y por toda la longitud de su excitación.

Harry se estaba volviendo loco, el placer que la mano de Draco estaba otorgándole hacia que su cabeza diera vueltas.

Draco movió su otra mano hasta llegar al cuello de Harry, giro delicadamente su cabeza hasta que sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Harry, instintivamente abrió su boca, dejando pasar la ávida lengua del rubio. En cuanto ambas hicieron contacto, Harry no supo si seguir con el juego entre lenguas, golpear la nariz del Slytherin o ponerse a llorar debido al placer de tener a Draco masturbándolo mientras, literalemente violaba su boca. Las tres eran buenas opciones.

Sin embargo, opto por llevar sus manos al miembro de Draco y comenzar a acariciarlo también. De repente, estaba boja arriba con Draco encima suyo. Frotaron sus caderas, sus miembros, lo que mandaba una gran ola de placer por todo sus cuerpos.

—¿Quién va arriba?—pregunto Harry, sus palabras apenas audibles debido a los jadeos que brotaban de su garganta.

—Si quieres puedes… ir tú—gimió Draco con voz ronca. Harry se sorprendió, pues en los cinco meses que pasaron juntos fueron contadas las veces que él iba arriba. Tampoco es que se quejara…

Harry los volteo a ambos, quedando así él arriba y el Slytherin abajo. Comenzó a besar su cuello, dando lametones que causaban que el rubio gimiera, bajo hasta su hombro, besándolo por un buen rato.

Ya un poco impaciente, tomo su varita, que estaba tirada en el suelo, y murmuro un hechizo de lubricación en sus dedos.

Metió un dedo en la entrada de Draco, preparándolo. Se atrevió a meter otro, moviendo suavemente ambos.

En un segundo sus manos fueron retiradas por el mismo Draco, quien tenia la mirada llena de deseo e impaciencia.

—Te quiero dentro de mi… ya—murmuro con voz ronca de deseo.

Harry, sin hacerse del rogar, murmuro el mismo hechizo pero esta vez en su miembro. Lo tomo y lo acerco a la entrada de Draco.

Se introdujo lentamente, disfrutando la cálida estrechez del rubio. Entonces, de una estocada estaba enterrado dentro del Slytherin.

Gimió una serie de improperios, mientras se contenía de moverse como un loco dentro de Draco. Lo miro a los ojos, y todo lo demás dejo de importarle. Todo desapareció y lo único que veía era sus ojos grises oscurecidos por el deseo. Lo besó, en los labios y en el pecho; lamió suavemente su tetilla causando un pequeño gemido de Draco, cosa que le gustó. Luego lo besó suavemente en los labios, tratando de relajarlo.

—¿Estas bien?—pregunto Harry, preocupado de haberlo lastimado. El rubio lo miraba como si él fuera lo mas precioso de la Tierra… esa mirada no la había visto jamás.

—Ahh... Solo muévete—susurro Draco, su voz dulce y suave.

Y así lo hiso. Entro y salió suavemente, disfrutando de la sensación. Se apodero de la boca del rubio mientras comenzaba a embestirlo esta vez un poco mas fuerte, causando que el Slytherin gimiera en su boca.

Salió brevemente una vez mas, y se hundió con fuerza dentro de él. Dejo la boca de Draco y se concentro en su cuello.

—Tan… estrecho—gimió en el oído del Slytherin. Draco gimió mas fuerte.

—Oh, si... Harry—jadeo el Slytherin, con la respiración agitada.

Sintió entonces que el nudo en su bajo vientre se estaba empezando a liberar. Llevo sus manos a la entrepierna del rubio y comenzó a acariciarlo. Embistió otra vez, sintiendo los músculos alrededor de su miembro, llevando así unas corrientes eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal.

Harry lamió el cuello del rubio, mientras embestía cada vez mas rápido. Draco, sin embargo, comenzó a arañar su espalda y apretujarse contra él con fuerza. Ya no le quedaba mucho a ninguno.

—Oh, Draco... eres tan...

—Ahhh... si,_ mas fuerte_—Harry jamás había visto a Draco tan fuera de sí, pero supo entonces que se estaba entregando sin reservas, de alguna manera estaba dejando la máscara y se estaba mostrando tal cual era. Y Harry, además, no se hiso del rogar. Salió del rubio casi por completo, para volver a entrar con mas fuerza.

Segundos después, Draco estaba mordiéndole el hombro a la vez que su orgasmo venia. Harry también gimió mientras se derramaba en el interior de su rubio.

Se desplomo encima de Draco, mientras besaba su pecho suavemente. Tenia la respiración entrecortada, sin embargo sentía que se estaba quedando dormido.

—Feliz día de San Valentín—susurro Draco en su oído. Harry sonrió… después de todo, el Día de San Valentín no era tan estúpido.

—Igualmente, Draco—respondió Harry, somnoliento.

Draco rio suavemente, mientras enterraba sus manos en el cabello alborotado de Harry.

—Volvamos—susurro el Slytherin, mientras con su mano libre comenzaba a acariciar la espalda de Harry.

Harry levanto la cabeza y lo miro a los ojos, parecía sincero. Sonrió, mientras lo besaba suavemente.

—Si, Draco, ya se me estaba haciendo un martirio—susurro

—Pero que conste que soy mas guapo que Zacharias Smith—respondió el rubio, mientras sonreía contra sus labios.

Harry sonrió.

—Eres mucho mas guapo… además, no me gustan los Hufflepuff—respondió Harry, divertido ante los celos de Draco, que intentaba parecer indiferente.

—Claro que lo soy—fingió estar indignado.

Entonces, las manos de Draco comenzaron a acariciarlo. Llevo ambas a su espalda, donde comenzaron con caricias leves, pero poco a poco fueron descendiendo hasta llegar a su trasero, donde comenzó a apretujarlo—Me encanta tu trasero—susurro Draco en su oído, con voz sensual.

Harry se sintió endurecer, aún enterrado en el cuerpo del rubio.

Entonces, sus labios comenzaron a morder el hombro del Gryffindor, causando que éste gimiera.

—Solo yo puedo hacerte gemir así… eres mío, Harry—dijo el Slytherin, con voz posesiva, mientras se apretujaba mas al cuerpo de Harry.

Harry le callo con un beso en los labios…

Ya una vez mas sudoroso y cansados, se recostaron uno al lado del otro.

—Yo soy mas guapo que Zacharias Smith—le advirtió Draco, antes de caer dormido.

Harry sonrió, pues eso para venir de Draco era como un "Te Quiero". Y no hacia falta que se lo dijera, el que lo haya buscado significaba que le importaba. Quizás, después de todo podría tener el gato y a Draco.

Sip… definitivamente, ese no era un día tan horrible.

* * *

><p>Hola, este es mi primer Lemmon HombreHombre y sinceramente no se me ocurrió que mas poner, soy bastante mala con ésto. La verdad, es que no me convenció mucho, pero decidí publicarlo de todas maneras. Espero que sea de su agrado y no esté tan horrible.

¿Review? Si no los dejan, no sabré si valió la pena...

Kamy Weasley S.


End file.
